


Celebrating the Little Things

by writteninweakness



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninweakness/pseuds/writteninweakness
Summary: She has one reason to celebrate. He's already thinking of others.
Relationships: Heroine/Kent (Amnesia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Celebrating the Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is my "yay, I finished Nano" fic. I had intended to do one for each of my fandoms, but I'm not sure I'm up to it as my accomplishment feels completely hollow and false, even if I did, in fact, write 50,000 words on that story.
> 
> I have to reassess Yuletide and maybe after that I will feel more like something was done. Also I have to get back to the stories I need to update.
> 
> I'd like to wrap everything up so that I don't have anything unfinished when I leave.

* * *

“Kent!”

The sound of her excited voice made him turn, and he found himself smiling as she approached him, rushing over as fast as she could. She had her own smile, one of sheer triumph, and he was pleased to see it, even if he was not expecting her today.

“I did it,” she said, holding out the paper to him and almost dancing with him in excitement. “I solved it. Check my answer. Please?”

He nodded, smiling, looking over her work. He handed it back to her. “I am pleased to say you got it right.”

“Yes!” She threw herself at him, hugging him. “Oh, that feels so good.”

He looked down at her, feeling very much the same. “The satisfaction of a battle hard won cannot be denied.”

She looked up at him. “Is that your way of saying you didn’t think I could do it?”

“Of course not. I knew you were capable of solving it, or I would not have given it to you. I did not even give it to you to frustrate you as I do the ones I make for Ikkyu. Yours are simply… well, I was hoping you would enjoy it, and that did seem to be the case.”

“I did. I think I enjoy this a bit more, though,” she said, smiling in contentment. “Celebrating with you is nice.”

“I agree,” he said, his mind trying to return to his plans for their three month anniversary. He had a great many things he’d like to do for that day if she would be willing to accompany him.

“Did you know that the museum has a special exhibit this month? I think we should go see it,” she said, and he nodded. That was indeed his plan for their anniversary, so it pleased him she was interested as well. “And maybe dinner and something else…”

“Cake?”

She shifted in his arms, still looking up at him. “Yes, cake and maybe dancing.”

“Dancing?”

“We’re celebrating,” she said, and he could not argue with that. “If you don’t know how… we could even… learn together?”

“Yes,” he said. “That I like very much. I hope we spend the rest of our lives learning from each other.”

“Me, too.”


End file.
